


20 Times Your Name

by Chesireh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is quite nice really, Fluff and Angst, Ginny is nice, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Slow Burn, draco wants to be a healer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: Durante el transcurso de un año, Harry responde veinte veces su nombre, a preguntas que no debería haber contestado así.—	¿Me estas escuchando?—le protesta Hermione, jalando levemente el abrigo negro que lleva puesto. Se ha salido de las tres escobas hecho un caos y sus ojos no dejan de buscar, buscar y buscar. — ¿Acaso hay algo más interesante ahora mismo?—Draco Malfoy.Y como es costumbre para Harry, las cosas van cayendo en una espiral infinita de malentendidos, que esta vez en lugar de atentar contra su vida, van más allá de algo de lo que le sea posible escapar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> En wattpad esta actualizada hasta el capitulo 3, mismo nombre: https://www.wattpad.com/story/233775811-20-times-your-name-%E3%80%8B-draco-harry

**La primera vez**

Octubre es el mes de la mala suerte. Todas las cosas malas suceden durante esta temporada. Es un hecho que el mundo mágico podría ver un tanto exagerado, ahora que ya no hay guerra y mejores tiempos se acerca, pero es una afirmación de la cual Harry esta totalmente seguro.

Y más cuando Astoria Greengrass lo cita a un café a las afueras del Londres muggle. Es un lugar pequeño, tan alejado de la ciudad que casi parece un mundo entero por sí mismo, con algunas casas alrededor y una panadería por la cual Harry casi se demora en llegar a la cita; aun con azúcar en el abrigo negro que lleva puesto. (Sabe muy bien que no debería haberlo hecho y que de igual manera podría haber comido un postre en la compañía de la bruja, sin embargo y como es costumbre, no ha podido contenerse y se ve en la incómoda situación de entrar dando trompicones al establecimiento donde ella lo está esperando.)

El patronus de Astoria llegó días antes, haciendo eco a una voz tímida y asustadiza que Harry no recuerda que haya sido nunca parte de la naturaleza de un slytherin. Pero, no es como que Harry la haya conocido personalmente alguna vez. Solo sabía de ella por su apellido, la terrible compañía que tenia y su reputación de ser la más hermosa de las Greengrass.

Harry la compara brevemente con Sirius cuando la ve, sentada a lo lejos en una mesa cerca la ventana, irradiando nerviosismo pero con una sonrisa al borde de los labios. Como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste a la distancia o estuviera recordando algo travieso. El mago piensa que algo muy malo tendría que estar sucediendo con ella para verse como alguien que salió de Azkaban después de una década y poco más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa incomodidad que la rodea, Harry puede ver claramente el aire a elegancia y a mujer acaudalada que es imposible quitarle de encima. Y aun así, no siente ningún tipo de resentimiento por la gran sonrisa y gratitud que le dirige a la mesera. Una familia de sangre pura tradicional no se permitiría ser vista en un lugar así, con tantos muggles a su alrededor. Ese simple hecho, eleva un poco la perspectiva que el muchacho había establecido antes de verla.

—Señorita Greengrass, —habla formalmente porque no ha venido como Harry, sino como un auror y tiene que verse lo suficientemente profesional como para que ella no dude en hablar sobre lo que sea que la tenga tan preocupada.

—Auror, —asiente ella, sin decir ni siquiera su apellido, con sus permanentemente sorprendidos ojos verdes vagando alrededor de cada esquina y una tensión bastante visible en las manos que apoya en su regazo.

Probablemente, ansiosa por el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos por algún mago y verse atrapados en una controversia que quede plantada en la portada de El Profeta.

Harry no la corrige, porque no le importa si le llaman por su nombre o no, muchas veces –en su área de trabajo— se ha visto solamente expuesto a recibir maldiciones o atrapar gente que le llora encima, por lo que no tiene muchos problemas cuando se trata de seguir los deseos de los civiles. (Además, Harry no lo dice ni se atreve a pensarlo porque sería un tanto presuntuoso de su parte, sin embargo ya no soporta ver más su cara en por lo menos un artículo de algún periódico mágico. Todavía no se atreve a decirle a Luna que ponerlo ahí, tambaleándose medio aturdido mientras ve a la cámara no tiene nada que ver con las criaturas que ella esta mencionando en cualquier parte de sus artículos. Porque para la rubia, es bastante obvio y real, que hay snorkack de cuernos arrugados invisibles volando en círculos u otros animales fantásticos en las imágenes que toma.)

Harry hace una nota mental de recordarle nuevamente a George porque regalarle una cámara mágica a Luna no ha sido ni de cerca una de sus mejores ideas.

Astoria sigue sin decir nada, aun con su atención revoloteando en toda la habitación y Harry comienza a cansarse de llenar su mente con cosas vanas solo para no verse irritado ante la falta de conversación. —He venido a escucharla. —Atina a decir Harry, antes de ponerse paranoico a causa del silencio.

Cuando la joven de piel pálida por fin habla, el auror está al borde de una felicitación. –Yo sé cosas que no debería saber, que ahora mismo no está bien saber por seguridad. Pero se ustedes están tratando de hacer lo correcto. —Los dedos de Astoria se colocan sobre la mesa por segundos, toqueteando la madera para soltar su ansiedad de alguna forma poco notable y Harry observa lo increíblemente protuberantes que son los huesos de sus muñecas.

—Hay mucho que podría decir. —Esta tanteando levemente el interés de Harry, mientras camina alrededor del tema pero el mago ha aprendido a notar pequeños detalles y más porque Astoria lo ha motivado conscientemente para que vea sus manos. Sus delgados dedos casi esqueléticos pasan sobre la parte inferior de su antebrazo, justo sobre el lugar donde un seguidor de Voldemort debería tener la marca tenebrosa.

— ¿Y estas dispuesta a contarme? ¿Por qué?—Harry podría darle inmunidad, ayudarla de por lo menos cien formas distintas para que deje de vivir de esta forma tan horrible; esperando a que un enemigo salga da la nada y trate de matarla.

—Una oportunidad. —Harry espera atentamente a que ella elabora aquella oración y cuando no lo hace se ve un tanto confundido.

—Si bueno, podemos arreglarlo, ¿una oportunidad de que exactamente?—Astoria se remueve en su sitio, su falda de lápiz arrugándose levemente por la fricción y sus manos volviendo a su regazo para apretarse entre ellas. Como si estuviera rezando, y por alguna razón Harry siente que le dirá que si a lo que sea solo para no tener que ver cómo termina por romperse. Tiene el rostro demasiado demacrado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y no volver a despertar nunca.

—No de que, —le explica Astoria, clavando su mirada en la de Harry, —sino para quien. —Termina corrigiendo la pregunta de Harry y este se pone a pensar, haciendo un listado en su cabeza de todas las personas que ella podría haber conocido o no que ahora mismo estuvieran sirviendo sentencia en Azkaban. Porque el único tipo de oportunidad que se le viene a la mente es el de salir de aquel lugar y comenzar de nuevo. También sabe muy bien, que esa “oportunidad” no sería para viejos mortífagos sino solo para los jóvenes que estuvieran dispuestos a reformarse.

Harry piensa de nuevo en Sirius. Y en los años que pudo haber estado afuera cuando por culpa de una justicia mal servida tuvo que retorcerse en los suelos de piedra de Azkaban mientras monstruos temibles se alimentaban de todo lo bueno que había tenido en su vida. 

_Blaise Zabini. Libre. Pansy Parkinson. Libre. Greengrass. Fuera. Nott. Fuera…_

La única opción sería una. Una a la que él no estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar. No ahora y no—

Astoria se sobresalta cuando la taza de cerámica que contiene café negro de Harry se ve colocada frente a él. El auror le da un largo trago, apaciguando el frio de sus manos con el calor que desprende del material pintado de tinto.

Harry quisiera que ese fuera el café de Molly, del tipo que le hace cuando se arrastra hasta la madriguera con todo el cuerpo adolorida y ganas de no volver nunca a salir de ahí. Al tomarlo, Harry siempre puede diferenciar canela y un toque de esencia de vainilla para calmarlo. –Entiendo.

La tensión se libera de los puntiagudos hombros cubiertos por un cardigán negro de la señorita Greengrass, solo para volver a mostrarse en el momento en el que ella se inclina sobre la mesa para poder mirarlo más de cerca. Su voz se diluye tan bien como el azúcar en su café, aunque no sea necesario, porque realmente no hay nadie presándoles demasiada atención como para hacerle creer al auror que hay algo fuera de lugar a punto de pasar.—No mientas, Harry Potter.

Es inevitable, sentir un escalofrió, él sabe que lo es y aun así le avergüenza sentirse levemente intimidado por ella. Harry lleva puesto su uniforme, tiene la varita en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo a menos de un respiro de distancia para sacarla con mayor rapidez y a pesar de eso no es capaz de hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no puede parar de sentir remordimiento cuando la ve. Remordimiento y temor, son las dos cosas que le remueven desde las entrañas para fuera para hablar.

Temor, si, así lo llama él porque catalogarla como empatía dirigida hacia el tipo de persona errónea; solo le traería problemas a futuro. La ignorancia podía hacerlo meterse en un problema y sentirse un tanto irritado por un par de días. Por otro lado, aceptar la empatía, lo llevaría a cargar con el peso completo de la culpa si no podía lograr salvar a esta persona.

—Entiendo, —repite firmemente. —Tranquila…lo hare. O lo intentare. Solo daré un voto de confianza, no me hare cargo de nada más y tampoco te puedo prometer que todo saldrá bien.

—Tu…—La duda brilla en la expresión de su confundido rostro. — ¿Sabes a quien me refiero?

Y Harry debería haber dicho otro nombre solo para decepcionarla y cuando Astoria lo corrigiera poder salir de ahí corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Sin sentir ni una mínima cantidad de culpa por el mago que arrojo arriesgándose a recibir un avada kadavra para que Harry pudiera continuar luchando en la batalla final. O quien cuando todo se volvió borroso pero silencioso y la ceniza seguía cayendo sobre las cabezas de sobrevivientes y muertos por igual, le ayudo a mover el cuerpo inmóvil del mortífago que era su padre.

Pero, Harry no podría ser así de cruel y seguir viviendo tras haberle negado a Astoria un deseo que había estado tentado a cumplir para sí mismo antes de todo esto. Antes de que lo enviaran directo a Azkaban sin ningún tipo de juicio y mientras Harry aun trataba de encontrar que debía hacer después de Hogwarts, después de Voldemort.

_—Draco Malfoy._

Un par de lágrimas manchan el rostro de la bruja cuando tras parpadear rápidamente no puede evitar que Harry las vea y él espera, callado y meditabundo, preguntándose porque un nombre que había odiado podía salir con tanta facilidad de sus labios sin rencor. Pero si con la misma intensa fijación.

Cuando salen del lugar, listos para desaparecer a diferentes puntos de Londres y seguramente jamás tener que volver a verse, ella se para en seco, sus tacones haciendo un ruido audible que hace que Harry se gire al mismo tiempo que Astoria lo hace; “Él es mi familia, haz que vuelva, por favor.”

Y Harry sabe que cuando el momento llegue, cuando reciba la noticia de que debe testificar a favor o en contra de este convicto…él hará lo correcto.

Aunque lo correcto sea sacar de prisión a alguien con tan dudosas intenciones.


	2. 1

Es invierno nuevamente, como todas las veces que podría haberle ocurrido algo terrible a Harry pero que al final siempre termino en casa de los Weasley; junto a las personas que mejor lo habían tratado en su vida. De igual forma, pronto será Navidad.

Han terminado de cenar, con pay de manzana de postre y un par de tazas de leche caliente aun en sus manos. Harry observa cómo cada quien toma un camino diferente, George desaparece por las escaleras, Ron acompaña a Hermione de regreso a casa y Harry también se iría si no fuera porque Ginny está sentada bajo en el exterior, con las estrellas en su cabello y una mirada que le dice que deben hablar.

Molly lo empuja levemente con su hombro, impulsándolo a no dar media vuelta y huir enseguida, con un brillo en sus ojos que le dice que no importa cuál sea la razón por la que va a tener una conversación tan seria con su pequeña hija, jamás se pondría del lado de alguno de los dos. O al menos eso quiere creer Harry que la emoción en la mujer significa, porque no podría vivir pensando que hay alguna clase de resentimiento en ella. Al igual que va a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para solucionar lo que sea que esté pasando con su novia.

Harry se sienta junto a la pelirroja en la tierra, solo para escucharla exhalar y verla caer de espaldas contra el suelo por completo, con su bonito rostro iluminado por la luna y las aun prendidas luces de la “nueva” madriguera. Es casi idéntica a la anterior, solo que esta vez hay un cuarto especial para Harry junto con uno para Hermione, al igual que una especie de ático decorado para las visitas imprevistas de Luna, quien suele traer alguna de especie de excentricidad para George cada vez que se siente inquieta por él. (“Es una niña muy dulce” es lo que dice la Sra. Weasley cuando se va, George declara que “Es más bien una loca” pero siempre guarda todo lo que le trae y se ve un poco menos agitado cuando ella esta.) Su amistad podría ser considerada como inexistente, sin embargo parecen ser lo suficientemente cercanos como para pasar horas viendo a la nada mientras que Luna parlotea.

 _Una terapia efectiva, hasta cierto punto,_ Harry piensa. _Si el objetivo es también hacer enloquecer a George._

Ginny aclara su garganta, logrando que toda la atención del muchacho vuelva a fijarse en ella. En ella y lo mucho que trataba de hacerla creer que le quería más que a nada en el mundo.

—Escuche que hay un partido importante en unos días. —Harry trata de sonar casual, a pesar de que le irrita un tanto no haber sido informado de ello por Ginny, sino por un emocionado Ron, quien le ha dicho que ganar significaría una de las mayores oportunidades de la vida para su hermanita menor.

—Si. Antes de navidad, el 22. —Habla tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos como si fuera a quedarse dormida ahí, sobre la tierra con los ruidos nocturnos de su alrededor arrullándola hasta el amanecer. Hay tantas cosas que Harry quisiera decirle y aun así se queda callado, porque sabe que aunque las diga, ya no hay mucho que cambiar. Ha sido culpa de ambos llegar hasta ese punto. Donde es más fácil comunicarse a través de otros que mirarse frente a frente y decir todo menos mentiras.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?—él sabe la respuesta. Seguramente no mostró el interés cuando debió hacerlo y ahora se ha quedado con las migajas de la información, sin poder haber visto el fuego de su éxtasis tras haber recibido la noticia de contra quien y donde jugarían.

—Porque no iras. Tienes trabajo. —Es lo que recibe a cambio y duele menos que un “porque no te importa”, aunque suena igual de terrible ante los oídos de alguien que conoce casi cualquier tono de voz proveniente de ella.

—Ginny…—Ella abre los ojos, súbitamente demasiado despierta como para que él esté hablando tan bajo y sintiéndose tan seguro de lo que podrá o no decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No me veas así. —Le ordena, con esa intensidad tan propia de ella, que Harry no puede evitar extrañar sin haberle perdido aun.

— ¿Cómo?—cuestiona él, a pesar de que sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo porque puede sentir su ceño frunciéndose y su boca inclinándose hacia abajo.

—Con pena, me haces enojar, y solo debo enojarme en el campo. —Harry suelta un bufido porque es obvio que solo ella diría algo como aquello en una situación así de seria. Quizás también por eso no funcionan bien románticamente, porque les gusta dar vueltas como leones a través de la misma presa y luchar constantemente para ver quién es el que puede obtenerla antes de verse ridiculizado. Y ninguna relación debería ser así. _Reírse esta bien, pero fingir que algo que duele te da risa no_ , es lo que diría Luna si fuera ella, pero Harry no es rubia, ni bonita ni tan inteligente, así que suelta; “Suenas a Oliver Wood.”

—Buen muchacho, mejor jugador de quidditch. —Asiente Ginny, ganándose una sonrisa incrédula de Harry, quien comienza a creer que quizás ella no ha estado esperando ahí para hablar de lo que cree que hablaran. Y está bien, puede seguir empujando mientras ella siga haciéndolo también.

—Bien, bien, —dice él, levantando las manos en son de paz, para seguir sonriendo mientras la mira. —No diré nada más sobre él.

—Harry. —Ella se ve reservada nuevamente, incorporándose para poder sentarse cómodamente a su lado.

— ¿Si?—pregunta un tanto nervioso, porque el cambio en el ambiente que han tenido hasta ese momento le parece abrumador y no se siente preparado para conversar del “tema” que ninguno ha reconocido hasta ahora.

—Iré a comprar mis regalos mañana. —Harry frunce el ceño, porque claramente no estaba esperando aquella oración y aun así asiente hasta que recuerda que acompañarla no le sería posible.

—Oh, pero mañana yo estoy de turno, Ginny. —Explica Harry, pasándose una mano por cabello, frustrado porque sus horarios nunca conectan como quisiera que lo hicieran. Con ese tipo de oportunidades quizás habría una forma de mejorar lo que ellos tienen. —Sabes que el día después de mañana si, ambos estamos libres y quizás podríamos…

—Lo sé. —Le interrumpe ella, moviendo sus piernas para que solo sus zapatillas negras toquen el suelo y así proceder a colocar ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas. —Por eso iré mañana. —Harry comienza a entender, aun así no dice nada, esperando que ella sea la más valiente de los dos y termine lo que ha iniciado. —Creo que es tiempo de que dejemos de darle vueltas a todo esto.

—Ginny…—habla en un hilo de voz, preguntándose porque una relación que de igual forma no estaba funcionando le dolía tanto. Tal vez por lo feliz que era compartiendo su tiempo con ella. _Siempre riéndose o usando toda su habilidad en sus discusiones explosivas, o recibiendo el cariño de alguien tan abiertamente._ –Yo te adoro. — Harry no lo dice para hacerle cambiar de opinión, sino porque no decírselo así y en ese preciso instante, sería uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Y él está cansado de arrepentirse de todo y de cometer errores irreparables.

—Si, bueno, —Ginny ha entrado en esa fachada de ferocidad que usa cuando habla con sus enemigos en el campo y Harry se ve a sí mismo encogerse frente a ella. —Yo también me adoro por eso hay que hablarlo. Para terminar ahora mismo. —No es un ataque a la yugular como él habría esperado, sin embargo le cala en el pecho con gran fuerza y supone que lo tiene bien merecido.

—Bien. —Es lo que le sale responder, y un tanto confundido agrega; “creo” al final, en un hilo de voz que sería casi imperceptible para Ginny si no estuvieran sentados tan cerca.

Ginny asiente, y sus labios se hacen un puchero, como si estuviera a punto de contener un sollozo. —No voy a llorar.—Su voz no tiembla pero las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos y haciéndolos ver aun más brillantes son bastante obvias a pesar de verse tan tenuemente alumbradas.—Pero si sigues mirándome así,—comenta con las mejillas enrojeciéndosele,—alguien va a llorar.

Esta vez Harry no puede contenerse y comienza a reírse a carcajadas. — Gin, eres increíble. —Y la sonrisa que le presenta es tan sincera que la joven no puede evitar estremecerse.

—Si, bueno, guárdatelo,—esta vez si puede escuchar el dolor en su voz. — Quizás si voy a llorar. —Suelta de golpe, intentando escapar de ahí, levantándose de brinco. —Buenas noches.

Antes de que pueda huir con éxito, Harry la detiene, tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola verlo a los ojos. —Buenas noches, Ginny. —Susurra, colocando suavemente los labios sobre la parte posterior de la mano de la chica y soltándola gentilmente.

—Asco. Los ex novios que hacen eso son denunciados. —Le afirma, limpiándose la mano en el pantalón de mezclilla negra que lleva puesto y mirándole de mala gana.

—Soy un auror.

—Eres un tonto.

— ¿Me perdonarías alguna vez?

Ella se tensa nuevamente, sin saber que podría decir sin sonar innecesariamente cruel, porque aunque este enojada y triste no le es posible querer lastimarlo cuando está siendo tan amable. Tan Harry. —Solo dame…tiempo. —Opta por decir, pasándose una mano por su revuelto cabello rojo.

—Gracias Ginny,—y ahí está, otra vez, sonriéndole como si un par de palabras burdas fueran tan especiales como para hacerlo sentir que todo estaría bien, aunque ni siquiera ella está segura de que hacer con lo mucho que le duele el pecho.

—Harry…

—Gracias por quererme tanto. —Ginny en definitiva lo odia, porque las lagrimas le caen inevitablemente por el rostro y el no ha llorado aun.

¿Por qué es ella siempre la que llora? Piensa la bruja, limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo, llenando su suéter azul de manchas de lágrimas con maquillaje. –Te dije que alguien iba a llorar.

Harry se ríe otra vez, porque siempre lo hace cuando no entiende qué hacer con ella, pero está bien porque puede ver algunas gotas deslizándosele por el rostro y Ginny ya no se siente tan fracasada. –Ve ya a dormir.

—Si, claro, ¿ahora que me haces llorar quieres escaparte de la responsabilidad?—le reniega, con voz sollozante, sintiendo que está hablando demasiado alto pero sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo también estoy llorando, así que no sé muy bien quien debe responsabilizarse ahora.

—Oh, que te coma un dragón, Harry Potter. —Finalmente se da media vuelta y camina hacia su hogar, pero el muchacho nunca ha sido alguien que deja tener a los demás la última palabra por lo que dice;

“Suerte para ti también, Ginny.”

Esa noche, cuando por fin entra para despedirse, tratando de no hacer un escándalo de la situación porque sabe muy bien que a Ginny eso no le agradaría, Molly le besa las mejillas igual que siempre y Arthur lo agarra de los hombros agitándolo como un cascabel; con la misma alegría que le es usual.

Harry los ama un poco más por eso. Si algo así es posible claro.

Y como es costumbre, el mundo continua girando a la mañana siguiente y a la que va después de esa. Harry sabe que así tendría que ser, y aun así, le cuesta trabajo adaptarse a la nueva situación, porque Ginny no le habla para otra cosa que no sea regañarlo o saludar.

Finalmente, es una semana después cuando faltan unos cuantos días para navidad, el muchacho ha bajado la guardia. Simplemente no es posible estar inquieto cuando todos a su alrededor sonríen y no hay nada más a que temerle.

Excepto a Ginny, —quien no ha podido ser una ex novia porque está muy emocionada por el partido—, con sus canciones navideñas horrendas de las que no se podrá librar nunca; a menos que le diga que son un asco y termine con el ojo morado acompañado de unos lentes rotos.

Esta haciendo compras de regalos para su familia en el callejón de Diagon, un tanto atrasado porque no ha tenido tiempo entre el trabajo y la ruptura para hacerlo antes.

Se encuentra preguntándose que podrá regalarle a Ron que no sea exactamente lo mismo de siempre, solo para concluir que no hay nada que haga más feliz a su mejor amigo que un par de camisas con estampado de algún equipo de Quidditch. (Bueno, no cualquiera, solo los chudley cannons serian capaz de llenar el closet de Ron sin hacerle pensar que Harry es poco imaginativo.)

A decir verdad, todos los regalos serian sencillos de escoger; para Hermione un libro, Luna algo inusual, Neville una caja de galletas o una maceta con lo que sea que encuentre, Ginny un par nuevo de tobilleras y lo que encontrara para los demás mientras estuviera dando vueltas por el lugar seria lo suficientemente bueno. Ha aprendido a conocerles bastante bien, así que casi siempre atina a algo que necesitan o han querido comprar desde hace un tiempo.

Al entrar a la librería, lo primero que nota es lo increíblemente vacía que esta y piensa que Hermione encontraría aquello como un insulto para si misma.

Por lo que decidió llevarse rápidamente lo que sea que pudiera interesarle a su mejor amiga, por algo parecido al temor incomprensible de que pudiera invocarla con esa simple sensación de incomodidad.

Sin embargo, y como suele ser cuando Harry tiene la guardia baja, algo se estrella contra él o más bien alguien se ve atacado por un muchacho de gafas que no miraba hacia al frente y aun así, la persona afectada no se movió ni un centímetro.

Harry hubiese creído que era una especie de estatua o modelo inhumano si no hubiese visto como aquellas tan conocidas manos se movían para arreglar sus vestiduras, como si un suave golpe pudiera haberlas hecho verse menos elegantes.

—Potter.—Es el saludo que recibe, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Harry se ponga tenso y sus ojos inspeccionen cada centímetro de la persona que le nombró, buscando algún aspecto que parezca advertirle que algo no va bien.

—Malfoy. —Contesta tras concluir que no podría atacarle con ambas manos a los lados y las palmas completamente abiertas a la vista de todos. (Un acto que parece deliberado pero no le causa mala espina, quizás porque se ha acostumbrado a sentirse seguro tras la guerra. Atacarlo ahora significaría un viaje de vuelta a prisión y está seguro de que el heredero sangre pura no querría ni siquiera imaginarse estar ahí otra vez.)

—Si me permites, —nuevamente, las manos del rubio platinado se mueven pero esta vez para señalar la estantería y su cuerpo se gira completamente a seguir examinando los libros. Harry tiene la leve sensación de estar siendo conscientemente ignorado y aunque lo hubiese preferido proviniendo de un mortífago reformado, no puede evitar verse irritado ante la falta de atención de alguien que solía meterse en todo lo que tuviera que ver con “el llorón de Potter”

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Harry miro a su alrededor, añadiendo la información y bufando al darse cuenta del porqué de la súbita desaparición de gente en el lugar. —Estas arruinando un negocio, ¿lo sabes?

Draco no gruñe ni intenta insultarlo con un par de comentarios hirientes, sino que se remueve un tanto en su sitio y dice; “Lo sé, pero necesito algunas referencias para estudiar. Me iré pronto, Potter.” La forma en la que dice su apellido sigue siendo algo como un escupitajo, pero carece del fuego usual de un insulto.

 _Quizás ha sido así desde que lo traje de vuelta de Azkaban_ , piensa Harry, aun fijando la vista en el otro muchacho y en los leves detalles que han cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, como el partido de su cabello o la cicatriz en su labio inferior, cosas mundanas que él no debería poder notar con tanta facilidad pero aun así lo hace.

Malfoy trabaja también en el ministerio de magia, pagando sus crímenes con trabajo sin remuneración; aunque no es que lo necesite conservando aun su mansión y la mayoría de sus riquezas. (Una de las más grandes objeciones en su juicio, pero que logro superar por su rostro atormentado y su forma de manipular a un jurado que lo veía como un niño sin elección. Harry _no lo odia_ , sabe que algo debía de haber de verdad en lo que decía, sin embargo; los malos hábitos mueren lento y creerle a una serpiente como Malfoy jamás le será posible. _Ni para bien ni para mal_ , supone él. _Además, no es como que él se haya podido decir lo que realmente sentía sobre la herencia, después de todo, había ido a hablar a su favor para que salga. Negar una de sus peticiones haría ver como si su resolución fuera débil._ )

Harry aun recuerda como Astoria trato de darle la mitad de su fortuna esa última tarde, cuando se declaró que el convicto sería liberado dentro de siete días. El mago prefirió que si ella llegaba a hacer algún tipo de transferencia fuera preferiblemente para las personas que se sintieran victimizadas por la presencia de un Malfoy fuera de prisión. ( _Aun puede ver esa mirada vacía y esa expresión sedada cuando entra a juicio por algún caso.)_

— ¿Estudiar?—los ojos de Harry caen en uno de los libros que sostiene Malfoy; “¿Pociones efectivas para maleficios inquebrantables?” se lee en el titulo del paso pesado en su mano derecha y en el otro, el cual es un rectángulo de contraportada negra con letras blancas se puede ver claramente; “Empatía con los pacientes”

_Harry se reiría si no considerara que es mejor que eso._

—Si, estudiar, Potter. —Como es de esperarse, el mago antipático no dice más, sino que deja en su sitio los libros que hace segundos estaba tratando de inspeccionar y se apresura hacia la puerta de entrada. Declarando con esas acciones que ya no quiere tener que seguir siendo interrogado y que probablemente no volverá a la tienda hasta que Harry se haya ido.

El otro muchacho, que extrañamente se siente caritativo, se mueve también, atrapando el brazo de Malfoy con un toque de fuerza para llamar su atención. Su fugitivo se pone tieso, como si esperara que las palabras que fuesen a salir de la boca de Harry fuesen viciosas y crueles, aun así no hace nada por alejarse y el pelinegro se ve un tanto avergonzado por hacerle creer con su actitud que está buscando una pelea. —No tienes que irte, — murmura, agitando con su otra mano el libro que es para Hermione, — yo me saldré en un momento. Necesitamos más sanadores en las fuerzas. —Es ahí cuando Malfoy se sacude, liberándose de su agarre, como si haber dicho aquello hubiera sido malo y Harry se cuestiona si debió o no quedarse callado. —Malfoy, sé que he sido un tanto…—el de ojos verdes titubea, sin querer disculparse sinceramente porque no termina de sentirlo del todo, pero hace un esfuerzo para continuar hablando. —Quizás duro no sea la palabra adecuada. Solo quiero que sepas que no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, ¿está bien? Aun me cuesta no ser así.

 _La imagen de Malfoy en el suelo de baldosas del baño, con llagas profundas de las que brota sangre y una mirada de pánico mientras el rostro se le pone pálido_ , es lo primero que Harry recuerda cuando pide perdón.

—No creo que seas tú quien deba decirlo cosas así.—Opta por decir el bien vestido mago, que hace sentir un tanto menos a Harry, quien no lleva nada que se le acerque a un traje completo; sino que es casi similar a lo que usa para ir a dormir. Si hubiera sabido que se encontraría con él en el callejón de Diagon, definitivamente llevaría puesto el uniforme, sin importar que fuera un día de descanso. A nadie le gusta sentirse intimidado por un par de prendas negras de precio inalcanzable.

—Además, es cierto que no hago bien a nadie estando aquí.—Se escapa bruscamente de Harry, aprovechando que se le ve un poco aturdido, solo para detenerse a algunos pasos de distancia y escupir; “Nos vemos, Potter.” Y extrañamente, por primera vez, esas palabras provenientes de él… No se sienten como una amenaza.

Harry esta tan desconcertado que no tiene el tiempo para decir nada al respecto, como; “Claro, Malfoy.” O “¿Deberíamos?” Lo cual en sí es un regalo, ya que tal vez ninguna de esas respuestas seria buena para ambos. Una seria tan fuera de lo común que le daría nauseas y la otra sonaría entre un insulto y un “seamos amigos”, que no era ni seria nunca su intención. Había hecho suficiente hace un año, sacándolo casi a rastras de Azkaban mientras gritaba, con Astoria Greengrass llorando a su lado.

Harry se dirige automáticamente hacia donde el otro mago dejo sus libros antes de irse, le la sinopsis de cada uno y duda un poco antes de elegir uno de los dos. “Empatía con los pacientes” se encuentra entre sus manos, porque Harry sabe muy bien que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el rubio platinado es lo suficiente listo académicamente como para ya saber la mitad del contenido del otro tomo. Además, era obvio que su comunicación emocional estaba zanjada desde antes de que iniciaría clases en Hogwarts, por lo que si estaba mirando libros así, es porque finalmente esta aceptándolo. Harry no lo haría dar un paso atrás a esa decisión, siendo el uno de los principales objetivos de sus ataques sociales.

Pasando a otra sección, se encuentra con un libro sobre la historia de Ilvermorny, con ilustraciones arquitectónicas y de un peso exagerado. A Harry no le toma ni un respiro decidir que es quiere Hermione como regalo de Navidad y se dirige a la caja para poder salir de ahí antes de que se arrepienta.

La mujer que lo atiende no es una que haya visto antes, y supone que debe haber un nuevo dueño o cambio de personal, pero como su curiosidad no es tanta solo le sonríe y coloca lo que desea llevar frente a ella.

La nueva persona que atiende es una mujer, de cabello y ojos oscuros, estatura promedio y huesos anchos –diría Molly — porque luce fornida. Tiene un overol verde y sonríe demasiado amplio como para que Harry no se sienta incomodo.

—Buenas tarde. —Atina a decir, sin saber muy si aun siguen siendo días.

Los grandes ojos marrones de la empleada lo miran inquisitivamente hasta que un resplandor de reconocimiento se ve reflejado tras darle un vistazo a la cicatriz de frente y Harry odia la atención —como usualmente lo hace — que la marca que le ha dejado Voldemort es capaz de atraer.

—Usted es Harry Potter, —su voz es ronca como de una adicta al tabaco y sus dedos tiemblan sobre el plástico que cubre los libros. El mago asiente, fingiendo sonreír porque no quiere ser grosero con una mujer que claramente lo admira. —Oh, es también un auror, ¿no es así?

—Si. —Esta siendo cortante pero quiere que la conversación termine lo antes posible.

—Mi hijo murió a manos de un mortífago, ¿sabe? —Harry se pone tenso porque no quiere saber, no necesita otra vida sobre sus hombros, no puede imaginar… —Es una mala conversación, ¿verdad muchacho? Lo lamento.

—No se preocupe, —murmura él, tambaleándose un poco en sus talones, para que la mujer de cabello oscuro se apresure.

—¿De verdad no desea nada más, Sr. Potter? —Harry está a punto de negarse cuando le vuelve a venir de repente la imagen del rubio escurriéndose lejos de su alcance y un leve toque de ansiedad le punza el corazón.

—No quisiera pedir demasiado… —La mujer asiente desmesuradamente, ahora completamente emocionada por lo que sea que le vaya a pedir el “Gran Harry Potter” y el muchacho se siente un poco culpable de lo que está por decir. Aun así lo dice. —Si le es posible, me gustaría recibir un aviso cuando…el Sr. Malfoy venga.

—¿El ex —mortífago? ¿Por qué querría usted… —El auror se queda callado, porque ha sido una petición poco desarrollada e instintiva. Ahora no sabe muy bien como respaldarla. Gracias a que alguien ha tenido piedad de él, la mujer le ofrece una salida rápida, pareciendo llegar a sus propias conclusiones. —Ya veo, ya veo ¿Es para vigilarlo? —Después de todo, Harry piensa que es una razón lógica para tener que voluntariamente interactuar con el heredero Malfoy, y que aquella presunción seria una reacción natural de un auror.

_Harry decide que en muchas ocasiones, incluyendo esta, es un poco malo en su trabajo._

Suele dar pasos sin pensárselo y recibir maldiciones que lo dejan aturdido por horas, así que es de esperarse que vuelva a cometer un error así de poco común solo por mera curiosidad.

—No puedo negarle ni confirmarle nada, son asuntos oficiales, —miente –pesimamente — porque explicarle que solo está siendo un entrometido y que no hay ni pies ni cabeza en un caso contra Malfoy, seria declarar que un tanto parecido a un idiota. Aquella respuesta que para él ha sonado increíblemente falsa parece ser suficiente para la mujer, quien sonríe una de esas sonrisas furtivas que se comparten con los compañeros de tretas y después le pasa la bolsa de plástico amarillas a Harry.

—Estaré atenta, Sr. Potter. —Al brujo le incomoda un tanto que lo llamen así y piensa que debió habérselo dicho desde el principio de la conversación, pero que el nombre lo haga sonar más maduro le agrega credibilidad a su posición en esta ridiculez en la que se ha metido solo, por lo que asiente y le regresa la sonrisa, aunque esta en comparación es un tanto débil.

—Gracias por su apoyo en estos tiempos, Sra… —los ojos de Harry van a la credencial que cuelga en el cuello de la mujer; “Leona Bein” y antes de que pueda decidir cómo llamarla, la misma bruja le hace el favor de contestar.

—Leona está bien, la Sra. Bein era mi madre. —Harry asiente porque es cierto que la mujer no puede tener mucho más de treinta y tantos. Tanto Molly como Hermione le han hecho saber que hay ciertas cosas que halagan a una mujer y otras que simplemente no se deberían cuestionar.

—Entonces, Leona, —duda Harry, apretando su agarre en la bolsa de regalo de Hermione y se pregunta si esta será otra de las decisiones de las que se arrepienta luego; cuando todo se vuelva una catástrofe y se le estrelle en la cara. —Si aparece, una llamada será suficiente.

—Claro que si, Sr. Potter.

—Tenga buen día.

—Y usted también. Siga cuidando de nosotros. —Harry sale de librería, con dos libros y un problema encima, y aun así decide centrar sus pensamientos en el primero de sus errores.

_¿Por qué ha comprado un libro para él si ni siquiera lo voltea a ver cuando suben al mismo elevador por las mañanas?_

Harry saca el libro y lo observa otra vez, a pesar de que ya tiene muy en claro cuáles son sus contenidos y para que tipos de personas está destinado.

 _—¿Por qué? —_ se cuestiona a si mismo en un hilo de voz, dudando en si todavía puede o no regresar el libro.

_Cuando llega a su piso y arroja las bolsas que lleva de regalos, la de los libros cae sobre las demás y Harry se queda mirándola hasta que comprende con cierto aire de tranquilidad que… No hay nadie que no sea Draco Malfoy capaz de obligarlo a hacer cosas que no tienen un porqué._


	3. 3

En Diciembre las oficinas de los pisos más bajos son frías y a Harry le da escalofrió. Aunque particularmente, el nunca ha estado en la “oficina” de Malfoy. Son cuatro paredes blancas sin un solo cuadro o diploma, nada. Acompañadas por una luz irritante tan brillante que Harry está tentado a disminuir su intensidad con un hechizo. Pero no lo hace, porque su propósito es ser cauteloso y eso simplemente seria meterse en lo que no le incumbe. Quizás a Malfoy le gusta alumbrarse y calentarse bajo la luz, como un reptil. O tal vez, no tiene permitido hacer ningún tipo de arreglo en ese lugar. Harry no quiere causar problemas innecesarios.

Hay un escritorio lo suficientemente grande como para poner un par de pergaminos y el mago se dirige hasta este con toda la determinación que puede. Sus ojos verdes vagan un poco curioseando en las cosas que están sobre este y se detienen en un tintero de plata que tiene trazado Malfoy en la parte inferior. Le parece un tanto pomposo pero aun así, nada de estos detalles molestos son suficientes como para detenerlo en cumplir con su propósito.

Harry coloca el paquete sobre el escritorio vacio, duda un poco, preguntándose si debe dejar una nota o algo por el estilo, solo para acabar decidiendo que está bien hacerlo así. Anónimamente o con solo una vaga idea de quien podría ser la persona que le dejo el obsequio. Después de todo, el muchacho duda que Malfoy haya hablado de alguien sobre un libro con un título así de obvio. Existen imposibles dentro de cada persona y el imposible de Malfoy es expresar que carece de algo. En este caso, sería de inteligencia social que no fuera para beneficiarse a sí mismo, sino a los demás.

Dejar el libro así, sin más, le da la oportunidad de ignorar totalmente el regalo, sin hacer sentir mal a Harry ni obligado a Malfoy. A él auror le parece una idea perfecta.

Harry sale prácticamente corriendo, dando pasos largos que hacen que algunos rostros se giren a saludarlo solo recibiendo un manoteo en el aire con una sonrisa brusca de respuesta. Luce terriblemente culpable. A pesar de que siente que está siendo discreto.

Todo esto lo hace sin darse cuenta de que un rubio platinado, que ha olvidado dentro su portafolio y ha entrado justo detrás de él, ha visto al pelinegro merodeando en donde no debería.

Malfoy no ha dicho nada porque lleva cinco minutos de retraso consigo y solo hace un silencioso “accio maletín” para que este y todos sus contenidos caigan en sus manos. Después sale de ahí, mirando solo de reojo a su nada bienvenido inquilino, mientras realiza una diminuta nota mental para después de terminar su turno ir directamente a Potter para cuestionar sus intenciones y decirle que no debía volver a acercarse.

O que si lo hacía, tendría siquiera que advertirle antes.

Malfoy sabe muy bien que no es confiable, pero no le agrada en lo absoluto la idea de poder ser pisoteado por todos cuando se les venga en gana. Algo que el rubio desea que Potter pueda entender. Después de todo, si Malfoy tiene algo bien claro, es que el “elegido” es muchas cosas pero ninguna es sinónimo de cruel.

 _Quizás varias si de insufrible_ , piensa acomodándose en el espacio apretado del elevador. _Y algunas otras de afable._

Es casi divertido, como las cosas pueden salirle mal a Harry cuando pone todos sus esfuerzos para que suceda lo contrario. Esta por dejar algunas cosas en su oficina, que debería llevar a la sala de evidencias pero eso significaría catalogar cada una de ellas y esta cojeando de la pierna derecha porque no ha volteado a tiempo para regresar la maldición de uno de los ladrones que ha pasado todo el turno persiguiendo antes de regresar a rastras.

A veces cuando ocurren cosas así, casi prefiere a los mortífagos. Con ellos no hay duda de que debe ser brutal, mientras que con unos cuantos niños u hombres perdidos que se hacen llamar delincuentes, Harry no puede lanzar otros encantamientos que no sean arresto momentums para hacerlos lentos o en los casos un tanto graves algún hechizo asfixiante que los asuste más de lo que podría hacerles daño.

Por eso mismo, el no esperaba que alguno usara bombarda justo a un lado de su pierna. Y quizás ese ni siquiera era al punto que quería darle, por lo que tiene que agradecerle el todavía conservar la pierna a la terrible puntería del mago.

Al estar todavía aturdido por los eventos del día, Harry no está concentrado en lo que sucede a su alrededor. En específico, sigue pensando en los cuernos que le salieron a su compañero de hoy, cuando una de las ladronas le atino con algo parecido al anteoculatia. Le seguían lijando la frente cuando Harry salió de la enfermería.

El mago no se da cuenta de que un rubio está sentado, esperándolo a que regresara de donde sea que su mente se encontrara, con el libro en la mano y las piernas cruzadas, con un aire de poder que lo hacía verse como si en realidad esa fuese su oficina y no al revés.

Harry se gira y casi, casi porque no lo va a admitir nunca, suelta algo parecido a un gritito diminuto. Malfoy se ríe, o hace un ruido de risa malograda que es un obvio intento de no avergonzar al otro pero que no sirve de mucho.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —no está de humor para soportar lo insoportable y sabe muy bien que eso es exactamente lo que viene a presentársele en la forma de un muy bien vestido mago. Harry tiene la leve tentación de preguntarle de dónde saca su ropa y sus túnicas porque él nunca ha visto algo parecido, sin embargo no lo hace porque de igual forma no es como si el auror fuera a aparecer en Francia por un poco de tela cuando no lo hizo en uno de los campeonatos de Ginny.

Ginny. Dejar de pensar en ella es difícil cuando hasta hace unas semanas su tiempo libre era su lado. Ahora es un tanto incomodo estar en su casa y no poder sentarse al lado de ella en el sofá. 

El juego más importante de Ginny es dentro de dos días y esta vez, Harry está dispuesto a declararse perdido en batalla o muerto temporalmente solo para asistir.

El rubio suelta un suspiro, un tanto harto de cómo puede ver la mente de Harry vagando y volviendo sin fijar mucho interés en él. Es casi ofensivo. Malfoy es un ex —convicto de alto riesgo paseándose en su oficina y ni siquiera así puede recibir toda su atención.

—Tú lo dejaste para mi, ¿Por qué? —Y a pesar de que pregunta la razón, el parece ya tener una muy clara porque interrumpe a Harry antes de que comience a hablar. —No necesito tu pena, Potter.

Ahora su nombre suena más como antes y no como lo hacía en la librería mágica del callejón Diagon. Harry no sabe porque pero no le agrada en lo absoluto.

—No ha sido por pena, —miente un poco porque es parte de la verdad. — Fue cierto lo que te dije, acerca de que necesitábamos sanadores para el área.

Desde el final de la guerra, han estado escasos. Muertos por ser de los puntos más débiles dentro de las peleas, siempre demasiado agotados u ocupados como para notar ataques repentinos. Malfoy no es ni está cerca de ser débil en ningún sentido, por lo que Harry solo asume que tenerlo será un beneficio a futuro para todos si además puede tratar a los heridos justo en el momento indicado.

Malfoy asiente, dándole vueltas a sus palabras, sin poder entender las intenciones detrás de estas.

—Entonces, ¿es para usarme? —Harry frunce el ceño por el tono entre aliviado y medio rendido del otro. Así se ha entendido si, aunque no haya querido que así fuera.

—No. —Niega rotundamente porque Harry no es alguien que usa a la gente. No disfruta de manipular aunque lo tenga permitido, pero comprende que alguien que suele hacerlo puede pensar que todos los demás también. Harry no tiene la más mínima intención de intimidarlo hasta que se vuelva un sanador o un medimago. –Es un regalo.

—No quiero tus regalos. —Malfoy azota el libro contra el escritorio de madera oscura de Harry, quien se pone tenso y hace todo lo posible por no verse en posición de tener que usar su varita.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué hice tan mal para que odies tanto que este aquí? —La boca de Harry siempre ha sido impulsiva y su carácter demasiado fuerte, aunque trata de sonar tranquilo, sus preguntas suenan demasiado como un ataque. Todo siempre es mucho cuando se trata de él y lo que le molesta, recuerda a Ginny decírselo en más de una ocasión.

Malfoy también se pone rígido ante la tensión en la mandíbula de Harry, listo para responder con algún comentario mordaz y venenoso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo se interpone en la furia del rubio y toda esa energía dentro de él se dispersa. Un respiro más tarde, Malfoy ya no parece tener ni un solo insulto guardado.

—Ya me diste suficiente. —Los dedos delgados del rubio se deslizan por la portada del libro y por un segundo Harry cree que esta por llorar. Otra de las razones por las que Harry siente ganas de golpearlo para hacerlo volver a enfurecer. —Tú me sacaste de Azkaban.

—Eso no fue un regalo, Malfoy. Esto si lo es.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue? —Una sonrisa ladeada aparece, delineando con gravedad las facciones afiladas de su rostro pretencioso. —No creo que hayas tenido muchas razones para hacerlo.

—Pero si las suficientes. —Esta vez se encoge de hombros, sin querer delatar a Astoria porque algo le dice que no han tenido esta conversación nunca. Harry no quiere ser quien los empuje a vocalizar todo lo sucedido cuando ninguno parece estar listo para afrontarlo.

—No tengo nada, Potter. No se absolutamente nada de nadie. Soy tan útil como un clip en esta cruzada heroica tuya. —Sus finas manos revolotean, señalando a todo lo que es Harry, en un gesto que mas que irritación parece de preocupación _. Miedo al fracaso,_ piensa el pelinegro.

—Oh, pero los clips son bastante multifuncionales. —Bromea, esperando que el interrogatorio acabe. Deseando que sea como todas esas veces que logro evadir un tema de conversación con una sonrisa. Donde el enemigo era Ginny, sus amigos o la prensa.

—Potter. —Su tono es de advertencia y el muchacho de anteojos sabe que no tiene escapatoria. —Eres el mago más estúpido que conozco. —Harry se pone rojo, no por vergüenza, sino por el hecho de que todas su palabras por un momento parecen haber pasado desapercibidas. —Aunque supongo que también el más nombre. —Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia a su comentario. Harry puede ver a través del acto, ha podido hacerlo desde Hogwarts y eso no ha cambiado.

—Sí, creo que mi nombre suele aparecer en titulares donde se incluyen cosas como noble y estúpido. —Murmura en respuesta, buscando a qué lado mirar que no sea Malfoy.

—¿Y el mío? —cuestiona, levantando el libro de donde lo ha puesto con tanta fuerza hace tan solo unos minutos. —No recuerdo haber sido mencionado ni una sola vez.

Quiere sacarla información sobre todo, y aun así, Harry se ve inclinado a contestar con honestidad.

—Es porque eres información clasificada, quien hable sobre ti fuera de estos departamentos estaría en problemas. —Confiesa Harry, pasándose una mano el cabello, un tanto incomodo.

—Hmm… —Malfoy asiente ante sus palabras. —Siguen siendo medidas excesivas por mí y para mi suenan a mentira, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda creerte?

—Si lo que quieres es que te muestre porqué sigues aquí, enseguida podría traerte el archivo entero de tus casos este último año. No eres un auror, pero haz estado en duelos más veces que la mitad del personal y todas las veces haz vuelto con un presunto culpable de los cuales ni uno solo ha sido inocente. —Se explaya en explicar. Harry siempre lo hace cuando esta nervioso y cuando lo dejan hablar. Lo cual no es muy usual porque la gente no suele esperar en tanto silencio como Malfoy. —También entregas todos los artículos con notas y nunca nada está comprometido porque mantienes el orden si es necesario, —Harry siente que se está quedando sin aire. Agotando cada respiro guardado en todo lo que está diciendo. — Siento culpa Malfoy. Casi te mato una vez y dejarte ahí sería lo mismo. Éramos niños y apenas estamos dejando de serlos. —Ahora si se está ahogando y sigue sin haber nadie deteniéndolo. Aunque Malfoy tampoco parece disfrutar la letanía interminable de palabras que Harry continua escupiendo. — Y tú, cuando todo paso, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué fue tan terrible? ¿Qué fue tan malo como para obligarte a morir ahí?

_Harry siente nauseas._

Todo es oscuro le es difícil ver sus propias manos frente a él a pesar del hechizo de luz que su varita desprende, el aire tiene un aroma a humedad repugnante y hay gritos demasiados gritos.

Cuando lo recoge del suelo, de la posición preocupante, encorvada y apretada, Harry puede sentir sus huesos debajo de sus dedos. La cadera pronunciada que choca contra la suya se siente puntiaguda y espeluznante de una forma que solo lo puede llenar de remordimiento.

Sus manos están sucias y la camisa blanca debajo del uniforme de la prisión parece haber sido destrozado por un animal salvaje. Y él grita, uniéndose al coro de horro a su alrededor, lucha por soltarse de su agarre pero Harry no lo suelta. Ya teniéndolo en sus brazos, el héroe de la historia cae en cuenta de que le es imposible dejarlo ir.

Tampoco puede esperar a que él deje de tener espasmos ni de vociferar, tienen que salir en ese momento, antes de Harry también caiga perdido en el horror.

Azkaban es una pesadilla que tendría que haber acabado hace mucho tiempo.

Harry no se da cuenta de que esta murmurando en el oído del muchacho entre sus brazos, ni de como las uñas de este se le clavan en la piel; tratando de aferrarse a él con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

—Potter. —Los mismos dedos delgados caen en su hombro derecho y Harry está de vuelta. Completamente mareado y con los ojos demasiado sorprendidos. Malfoy está ahí, y no hay manera de que ese mago sea el mismo que saco a rastras de Azkaban. –Está bien. —Dice ahora con un tono más tranquilo, relajando el agarre sobre el otro. —Está bien, Potter. Entiendo.

_Y casi parece que lo hace, por la extrañeza en su mirada gris. Harry decide creerle._

Malfoy lo suelta y parece que se ira sin decir más, llevándose el libro consigo hasta que observa como Harry se recarga contra su escritorio. Demasiado aturdido como para solo haber tenido una conversación agitada.

—¿Dónde está la herida? —es una pregunta formada profesionalmente, sin una gota de angustia en la voz del rubio.

—¿Qué? —sin embargo, no hay nada de normal en que alguien pueda notar esa clase de aflicción casi invisible en un total desconocido.

—¿Fue superficial o hubo algún tipo de punción?

—Superficial, no hay veneno si eso es lo que llamó tu atención. —Harry asiente, moviendo un poco su pierna para indicar que no es nada grave. Pero Malfoy puede ver como su inconsciente lo traiciona, con leves temblores instintivos en sus manos cuando trata de pararse recto para desviar la atención.

Malfoy se remueve en su sitio, pensando un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. En algo parecido a una reprimenda dirigida hacia su propia persona. Justo antes de sacar un vial de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su vestimenta.

Lo extiende hacia Harry, un aire de duda inunda el interior de las cuatro paredes grisáceas de la oficina.

Hay una sensación en el pecho de Harry que le dice que tendría que ver más allá en esta pequeña interacción. Que tomar o no tomar la poción del vial es una decisión totalmente diferente a recogerla de la mano del otro.

Aun así, el pelinegro nunca ha sido tan bueno en descubrir la verdad detrás de los enigmas que rodean constantemente a Malfoy.

Harry toma el frasco de vidrio diminuto con un toque de irritación. —No lo necesito.

—Es muy probable que aun te esté doliendo porque no te han dado la dosis suficiente. —Comenta casualmente el rubio. —Una herida superficial tendría que haber dejado de sentirse desde que comenzamos a hablar.

Harry mira brevemente el reloj y asiente, han pasado quince minutos y veinticinco desde que tomo la poción en la enfermería del departamento.

—Quizás Madame Levour estaba ocupada quitándole los cuernos a Joff. Estaba muy alterado.

—¿Alterado? ¿Joff? —Una sonrisita socarrona se le escapa de los labios a Malfoy. Harry supone que tienen en común la poca tolerancia al auror ruso que lleva menos de dos meses trabajando con ellos.

—No la culpo. —Contesta Harry, abriendo la tapa de la poción.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber qué es?

—¿Me estas envenenando?

—No. —Hay tanta firmeza en el tono de su voz que Harry piensa que podría estar mintiendo. Ya que jamás lo había escuchado estar tan seguro de nada.

Harry se la toma en un par de tragos. Ahí, frente a él, esperando a ver si este acto de confianza ha sido real. Malfoy no dice nada y el auror se ve en la situación incómoda de no tener nada más por decir.

Hay un leve toque en la puerta. — ¿Sr. Potter? —Suena femenino y cálido, además de que hay un claro acento en su pronunciación. Es Madame Levour. —Lamento la molestia pero creo que quizás debería revisar nuevamente su herida.

—¿Es por la poción? —Hay un silencio corto antes un repentino “si, sí, yo verdaderamente lo lamento, lo lamento tanto,” Harry la interrumpe. —No tiene por qué preocuparse, ya he sido tratado.

—¿Por quién? —Harry le echa un vistazo al rubio, que ahora se ve un tanto avergonzado y aun así decide hablar con la verdad.

—Draco Malfoy.

Se escucha un leve “oh” en el exterior y luego una rápida despedida que Harry no logra entender por completo.

—Eso creara un millón de rumores, ¿lo sabes? —a Harry no le interesa mucho. No hay nada malo en el que haya estado hablando con Malfoy. Ya no es un criminal y su imagen está tardando mucho en recomponerse.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué somos amigos? —cuestiona el auror, ganándose otra mirada incrédula de Malfoy. —No me importa mucho. Solo sé que quiero irme a casa. Vete antes de que llegue media oficina a ver que estamos haciendo. Quizás ya están apostando, ¿se han matado? ¿Se han vuelto mejores amigos por siempre? ¿Son hermanos?

—Cierra la boca de una vez. Nos vemos, Potter.

_Y esta vez Harry encuentra que responderle es más fácil de lo que esperaba._


	4. 4

Sigue cayendo nieve y metiéndose en cada espacio vacío del Londres mágico que no esté hechizado para evitarlo.

 _Ya es enero y sigue nevando con tanto vigor que es posible que dure hasta marzo._ Lo cual es una bendición para el chocolate caliente con bombones y una tortura para las puntas de sus dedos que en esta dispuestas a despegarse de él frente a cualquier advertencia de que el frio incrementara. Al menos es así como lo piensa, hasta que Hermione le recuerda que es un mago y que hay varios hechizos que no solo son para cornisas.

Harry siente un poco de culpa cuando pasa por calles muggles y los ve cubiertos hasta la nariz de telas que seguramente no son suficientes para estas épocas. _Eso no le impide disfrutar de una taza de chocolate con un par de bermudas puestas._ Hermione insiste que eso es demasiado en la cara. _Ron lo imita y el remordimiento desaparece porque se vuelven dos idiotas en pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas; tomándose fotos bajo una nevada._

Es un año nuevo, la carrera de Quidditch de Ginny está llegando cada vez más alto, Ron sigue manteniendo la tienda de bromas para que cuando George vuelva todo este como debería, Hermione sigue presionando a favor de las criaturas mágicas pero ahora lo hace con un título más al lado de su nombre, Luna no asistió a la cena de nuevo año y George se encerró en el ático.

Teddy a los visitó, escondido detrás de su abuela Andrómeda pero sonriendo esa misma sonrisa traviesa de Tonks. Harry le regaló una snitch y secretamente un colgante de lobo que cambiase de colores según la cantidad de luz que se reflejara en este. El cabello de Teddy optó por seguir el patrón de su nuevo collar. (Algo que no solo ha resultado fascinante y nostálgico, sino también útil para el desarrollo de las habilidades del pequeño.)

Han pasado cosas buenas y otras preocupantes en cuanto a su familia. Quizás la más angustiante fue caer en cuenta de lo susceptible que sigue siendo George. Carente de esa individualidad que tiene pero no logra atrapar y que ante a la más mínima alerta de encontrarse sin un compañero de travesuras se esfuma en aire; como si nunca hubiese existido. Harry quisiera que todo fuera bueno, sin embargo, él sabe muy bien que siempre hay un equilibrio invisible; jalando los hilos del mundo para que nadie tenga vidas perfectas.

Luna se lo dice de una forma un poco criptica y unas cuantas criaturas mágicas de por medio, pero igual lo ha podido entender. La ha visto hace un par de días, fuera de su piso con un obsequio para George entre sus manos y una muy escandalosa marca en el rostro. “He estado abrazando dragones”, es otro de los comentarios que hizo, pero Harry prefiere solo recordar lo sensato de su conversación.

La intuición de Harry le dice que no ha ido a verlos antes porque no ha sido un abrazo bonito, sin embargo decide no alarmarse. Luna Lovegood es una Ravenclaw, por lo que ni una pizca de tonta tiene. Es mejor dejarle hacer lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer, al final de cuentas ha de tener algún propósito.

En los últimos siete días, los cuales también han coincidido con ser la primera semana del año. Malfoy ha optado por saludarlo cada mañana. A veces es un “Potter” con una inclinación incomoda que él responde silenciosamente con igual nerviosismo. Y otras es lo mismo pero con algo parecido a burla entre sus labios.

Hoy, por azares del destino, Harry va a llegar espectacularmente tarde si se detiene aunque sea una milésima de segundo para tomar un respiro. (A pesar de que una de sus metas –instigado por Hermione a escribirla — de este nuevo año hayan sido ser puntual.)

Harry pasa el control de seguridad alzando su identificación y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque de cierto modo lo hace, Ginny le ha prometido un par de entradas gratis para el partido de Puddlemere United del siguiente mes si es que le entrega su historial de asistencias en completo azul. Él quiere ir, sin embargo, es Ron que ha estado gritándole en el oído desde el momento en el que se cerró la apuesta.

—Con cuidado Sr. Potter. Un inspector podría creer que ocurre algo terrible. —Le dice la Sra. Mere, quien mágicamente ha marcado su entrada a las oficinas del piso de Harry.

“Auror Potter.” Está escrito en una fina letra delineada por azul brillante y él casi suelta una exclamación un tanto vistosa hacia ella, solo para arrepentirse porque ciertamente es una mujer casada y con hijos. Que le saca una década. O dos.

Harry se abstiene de decir algo estúpido aunque este feliz por su infantil logro, y solamente se ríe un tanto avergonzado. Con el rostro caluroso y una mano en el cabello, despeinándolo con aires de un niño que ha sido amonestado por su mala conducta y que aun así no se arrepiente.

Al día siguiente, su primer encuentro es con Malfoy como había sido la norma hasta ayer. Están en un elevador sospechosamente vacío y Harry asume que hay demasiada gente que decide simplemente no acercase. Ya sea por Malfoy o por la intimidación provocada por la fama detrás del nombre de “el niño que vivió”

—Potter. —Malfoy hace como ya es costumbre; ese movimiento repentino con la cabeza que es entre un saludo y un gesto de impaciencia. Aún faltan un par de momentos agonizantes antes de llegar a su piso. Harry no puede solo asentir y esperar, eso sería abiertamente un gesto grosero y otra de sus metas, aparte de respetar el horario de los demás, es mejorar su imagen pública. (Al menos eso se dice para apaciguar el malestar en su estómago que le dice que siga a sus instintos y no comience una conversación.)

—Buenos días. —Habla un tanto dudoso, aun incapaz de conocer en qué tipo de terreno se encuentran, si acaso es liso, rocoso, resbaladizo o estable. Harry se gira para verse confrontado solo por el perfil tenso del rubio. Quien tal parece no tener pensado alargar la conversación, y aun así Harry habla, porque no sería muy Gryffindor de su parte caer en el miedo al rechazo. —Ayer no te vi. —Malfoy se queda callado, probablemente sintiendo la necesidad de fingir que no lo ha escuchado y continuar con su día. Porque están a cerca de sus oficinas, Harry casi puede ver el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio si cierra los ojos. Están a tres paradas incomodas donde nadie se sube; a pesar de haber pedido el elevador, de llegar a su piso.

La resolución de Malfoy se desvanece, para finalmente hacerlo soltar un respiro cansado y girar también sobre sus talones, cruzándose de brazos ante Potter.

Todo en él, hasta su inmaculado traje negro de botones blancos que se le ciñe a los brazos en esa posición de fastidio dice; “no quiero hablar contigo, cállate.” Y aun así, sus labios forman una sonrisa mordaz que habla por sí sola. _Harry se prepara para que se burlen de él._

—Tu eres quien llegó tarde, ¿acaso querías que te esperara?

Harry alza una ceja; porque no le ha dicho que llegó tarde, él bien podría haber llegado un tanto antes que los demás y simplemente no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse en el camino.

—No me veas así, solías quedarte dormido en el comedor después de las prácticas de quidditch. —Explica moviendo una mano en un gesto que significa que no tiene que darle mucha importancia a su comentario. _Oliver Wood era un maniático_ , recuerda Harry, siempre levantándolos a horas indecentes para que salieran a hacer lo necesario para ganar. –Nos reíamos de ti cuando Granger te gritaba. —Termina diciendo un tanto rápido, como si le crispara tener que revelar todo.

—Bueno, ayer llegue temprano. —Miente y Malfoy bufa, la confianza en lo que ha dicho reflejada en cómo se manifiesta a sí mismo, desde la inclinación de sus zapatos hasta la barbilla alzada le dicen a Harry que no le cree ni un poco.

—No podrías hacerlo ni aunque lo intentaras. —Dice con firmeza. Harry busca un atisbo de duda en su mirada solo para terminar sin encontrar nada. —Yo suelo llegar bastante temprano. —Es con lo respalda su cortante y un tanto degradante argumento.

Las puertas se abren y Malfoy se apresura a salir, dejando a un lado cualquier oportunidad de Harry para continuar su curioso dialogo. Seguro necesitando llegar a primera hora de la mañana a algún otro lado por un reporte o evidencia. Aunque algo le hace sentir que está escapando de él. Y tras haberlo insultado, el auror no pretende dejarlo ir así.

— ¡Nos vemos, Malfoy! — exclama Harry, no solo llamando la atención del rubio sino también la de la mayoría de personas en el pasillo. Recibe como respuesta un solo manotazo molesto en el aire de parte del otro. Hay una cierta tensión en el aire, acompañada de miradas fugaces a la espalda del rubio y a la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Harry. Está seguro de que todo el ministerio estará hablando de eso por horas hasta que haya otra explosión de pánico causada por los muggles descuidados que chocan con magos en los peores instantes y durante este tiempo Malfoy tendrá que soportar a la gente creyendo que son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Al “niño que vivió” le da más bien lo mismo lo que la gente a su alrededor piense de él. Ya se ha acostumbrado a los rumores sin fundamentos que se estrellan contra su puerta firmados por Rita Skeeter en su mayoría.

Y por eso mismo; esa es la forma perfecta de hacer a Malfoy retorcerse sin ser directo en su confrontación.

Lo supo cuando tras haber regresado al día siguiente del partido de Ginny, este se hallaba esperándolo con un par de carpetas entre las manos y una expresión de indigesto. “Me enviaron a dártelos. Tienes que revisarlos y confirmar tu participación en los casos…Um…Y…También me dijeron que te felicite, tu sabes, ¿por lo de Ginevra? Bueno, felicidades.” Esto causado porque Madame Levour había escuchado tramos de su charla a través de la puerta, solo para poder esparcirlo por cada rincón del su lugar de trabajo. Harry no la juzga parlotear mientras cura a un paciente es su forma de relajar el ambiente, lo ha visto de primera mano y escuchar chismes mientras se te regenera un hueso es un tanto divertido.

_Asimismo le hace gracia como él héroe de la historia es capaz de intimidar más a sus compañeros de trabajo que alguien que solía ser un convicto. Pero le agrada que no sean igual de cautelosos que los magos que no trabajan en su departamento._

_El aislamiento absoluto y forzado es una cosa terrible que solo la gente más cruel debería recibir. Y Harry sabe muy bien que Malfoy, por muy irritante que sea, no es ningún villano. Ya no._

Cuando las puertas se cierran, Harry nota como un par de jóvenes esta vez si entran al elevador, solo para comenzar a cuchichear y lanzarle miraditas poco discretas. El auror toma la decisión de ignorarlas y ponerse a pensar un poco en el intercambio que acaba de tener con el inspector consultante de los aurores. (Es un título bonito y corto para informante con habilidades propias de un auror que pueden ser usadas a favor del Ministerio de magia en casos poco convencionales. Como vendría siendo la caza de mortífagos. Hay otros más asistiendo en este tipo de actividades, Theodore Nott suele estar siempre a los talones de Hermione.)

No puede evitar preguntarse; ¿Qué es lo que Malfoy hace en la entrada a las ocho y cincuenta todos los días si es que llega temprano?

Harry baja en su piso. Camino a su oficina trata de entrelazar los detalles del rubio hoy y vuelve a caer en cuenta de que no llevaba su portafolio encima ni nada que indicara que acababa de llegar. Lo que quiere decir que habría tenido que dejar sus pertenencias en su escritorio.

 _O quizás lo ha olvidado y ha decidido no usar una bufanda en las mañanas pero si en las tardes._ Razona el auror, abriendo la puerta de su oficina y caminando hasta ella para poder sentarse. _Lo cual no tiene sentido._

Hoy es uno de esos días aburridos, donde todo es papeleo y otras cosas tediosas. _Pero igual de importantes,_ suele reprenderle una vocecita en su cabeza. Que muchas veces lleva un nombre y es el de Hermione.

Para él, este tipo de trabajo solo trae un problema que estar en el campo no suele provocarle. _Pensar._

Harry siempre termina mareándose con especulaciones y preguntas. Y para hacer del día todavía peor, hoy no se trata de un tema simple como el de un juego de quidditch, ni de uno penoso como; George deambulando por la madriguera como un poltergeist deprimente. Sino que se trata de Draco Malfoy y sus muy extrañas nuevas rutinas.

Saludar, sonreír, ser simpático y actuar como si su vida dependiera de todo ello. Son expresiones y manifestaciones sociales completamente impropias de Malfoy. Harry pensaría que es un plan maestro para acabar con él psicológicamente si no fuera por el hecho de que parece estar tratando de hacerlo con todos.

Sus teorías van desde que no es Malfoy sino Astoria tratando de arreglarle la vida hasta que si es Malfoy pero le han lavado el cerebro. Como en una de esas películas de aliens donde abducen a un muchacho ignorante y lo usan a su favor para gobernar a la raza humana.

Los aliens también en algún momento se convierten en el ministerio de magia, el plan de dominación gira entorno a los de sangre pura y para instante Harry trata de no ser tan paranoico por miedo a tener un ataque de ansiedad. O peor. _Tener la razón._

Cuando termina el papeleo y son la siete y cuarto, Harry llega a la abrupta conclusión –a la cual llego debido a un comercial de fondo —, de que todo esto debe provenir, o al menos tener mucho que ver, con los propósitos de año nuevo de Malfoy.

Y aunque le ha dado una respuesta a sus dudas, el pelinegro jamás ha sido alguien capaz de quedarse callado. Naturalmente, Harry decide preguntarle la siguiente ocasión que lo tiene acorralado entre las cuatro paredes de un elevador mágico.

—Haz estado actuando extraño.

— ¿Vas a perseguirme como solías hacerlo hasta que te des cuenta que esta vez solo estas alucinando? —le cuestiona con la cabeza ladeada, sin mirarlo a pesar de que Harry tiene el cuerpo completamente en su dirección. —Potter no me interesa…

— ¿Es necesario? —es lo que elige contestar el auror, cortando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo el otro. Sabe que incitar a Malfoy a contestar siempre lleva a una serie circular de cuestionamientos, hasta que uno o ambos obtienen lo que quieren.

—Si te dijera que no… ¿Me creerías?

—Si. —No existe una razón para dudar de él. Tiene a los mejores inspectores encima y ninguno tiene duda de donde descansan sus lealtades. _Con el ministerio_ _o quizás…_

Hay silencio durante unos respiros. — ¿Estás seguro de que eres Malfoy? ¿Tienes alguna explicación? ¿Estas siguiendo un manual para ser simpático?

Por un segundo, piensa que Malfoy va a negar cualquier implicación que tenga que ver con su crecimiento personal y a reírse en su cara, pero solo se encoge de hombros y murmura. –Astoria cree que debe ser amable con quien lo ha sido conmigo. Dice que tengo que…

Se calla posiblemente cayendo en cuenta de que está hablando con Harry Potter y no con ninguno de sus amigos.

—Sentido de correspondencia. —Harry toma el momento para citar a Hermione y Malfoy esta vez se ríe abiertamente.

— ¿Granger? —Niega con la cabeza, pareciendo sumamente divertido ante la idea de que Harry se encuentre usando las mismas palabras que Hermione Granger. Malfoy piensa que es un tanto molesto poder notar esas diferencias en el habla de cada uno de los integrantes del trio dorado, aun así, Harry también podría decirle el lado del flequillo nuevo de Pansy. (Aunque ni el mismo Malfoy pudiera recordarlo claramente.)

Es uno de los beneficios de ser rivales constantes. Se conocen casi también como sus amigos lo hacen, solo que sus intenciones no son nada buenas cuando sus conocimientos son puestos en marcha.

A Malfoy le parece fascinante, es obvio por como solía mofarse del muchacho con gafas durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

A Harry, por otro lado, le atormenta poder diferenciar entre las mancuernas de su camisa color plateado con rayas blancas y las del día de hoy, plateadas también pero con rayas grises.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Harry trata de frenar la sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo los indicios son muy claros. Él puede sentir su seriedad deslizándosele del rostro.

—No eres tan listo.

—Creí que estabas siendo amable. —Trata de reprenderlo, a pesar de no verse nada juicioso.

—Soy un trabajo en progreso. —Atina a decir con rapidez y su usual astucia. Harry lo empuja levemente con el hombro antes de salir a su piso y solo escucha una voz petulante protestándole: “Te voy a dar tu sentido de correspondencia por eso, Potter.”

—Eres bienvenido a intentarlo. —Farfulla, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro; el cual es su parte favorita del usual uniforme de un auror. Es amplio y lo hace sentir como si formara de algo más grande que él. Cosa que desde que supo que era un mago ha sentido y que le hace imposible imaginar una vida sin ninguna responsabilidad como aquella sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se encuentra con Hermione cargando una pila de papeles, seguro para defender o triturar a alguien en alguno de sus casos relacionados con criaturas mágicas –este mes su objeto de fijación son los hombres lobos nuevamente —, Harry sigue sonriendo. Es esa sonrisa curiosa, donde se le arrugan las esquinas de los ojos y a Hermione le parece que es el momento indicado para preguntar: “¿De qué te ríes?”

Y el auror pelinegro, que ha vivido quizás centenares de malas situaciones, se ve atrapado en una en la que responde sinceramente sin notar el margen de error que lleva consigo. –Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza o como si hubiera perdido la que lleva. Harry se pregunta qué tan acertada es esa reacción y si debería comenzar a inquietarse por su bienestar mental.


End file.
